


and we'll face the storm together, my love

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Ladies, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, POV Sibyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: The blonde woman- Saxa- is dangerous; Sibyl is perfectly aware of that since the first second their eyes meet across the street in Sinuesa en Valle. She is loud and ruthless and conquers the swords just as good as any man, perhaps even better. Sibyl is also sure Saxa is exactly the type of woman she should stay away from under all circumstances.Sibyl refuses to care.in which Sibyl doesn't fall in love with Gannicus but with Saxa and a lot good things for everyone come out of it





	and we'll face the storm together, my love

**Author's Note:**

> so, the premise is, that, while Sibyl still does her share of (btw very unhealthy) stalking, she gets through this part of her life quickly enough to take over therapy sessions, because, let's face it, they could all use some
> 
> nothing belongs to me except plot, all characters belong to Steven deKnight and to starz and all mistakes are my own

The blonde woman- Saxa- is dangerous; Sibyl is perfectly aware of that since the first second their eyes meet across the street in Sinuesa en Valle. She is loud and ruthless and conquers the swords just as good as any man, perhaps even better. Sibyl is also sure Saxa is exactly the type of woman she should stay away from under all circumstances.

Sibyl refuses to care.

She does stay far away from her though, watching the blonde warrior from distance, admiring her, imagining what it would feel like to have the courage and speak to her.

Apparently she isn't half as stealthy as she believed, because one evening she suddenly finds herself pressed to the wall with Saxa's hand on her throat. It costs her all her self-control to not moan.

“It is unwise to stare at a man who doesn’t belong to you.” Saxa tells her coldly and Sibyl almost laughs out loud and then she reminds herself she is _not_ a slave anymore and she can express her amusement freely.

Saxa stares at her, incredulous, and she lets go of her.

“You think-“ Sibyl lets out between fits of laughter- “you think I desire _Gannicus_?”

“Your stare is a proof enough,” Saxa responds her, but now she sounds more nervous than angry as if she was worried about her. Spartacus probably doesn’t like it when his soldiers break the newly freed slaves, Sibyl thinks and it almost sends her into another fit of laughter.

What stops her from laughing is the sudden realization that she has a choice; she could pretend it truly is the gladiator who she finds interesting; or she could be honest with Saxa for once.

“Gannicus is a great man,” she says softly, “and I will forever owe him my life. But it is not him I desire when I look at the two of you.”

She watches with an odd mix of faint horror and even fainter amusement as Saxa’s eyes widen in understanding.

“You mean- me?” she asks, her voice suddenly much softer.

“Precisely,” Sibyl answers and before she can muster confidence and ask Saxa if she and Gannicus have as open relationship as most of the rebels seem to think, she is being pressed against the wall once again and Saxa’s mouth is suddenly on her own.

She doesn’t even think about it when she returns the kiss, parting her lips to let Saxa in and the German takes immediate advantage of it, plunging in.

“Pretty little thing,” Saxa murmurs as she breaks the kiss but doesn’t move away, letting Sibyl catch her breath and pressing biting kisses into her neck and Sibyl moans, angling her head to grant Saxa better access.

Still, although her mind is clothed in passion and excitement, they are in the middle of a celebration and Sibyl can _sense _eyes of other people on her and she does not care for being watched.

“Could we,” she starts and has to interrupt herself to moan again as Saxa’s right hand finds its way into Sibyl’s dress and the blonde cups her breast gently before pinching a nipple a lot less so. “- could we move it elsewhere?” she finishes.

“If you wish so,” Saxa tells her, stealing another quick kiss before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her with her.

Once they enter the bedroom she finds herself kissed again, Saxa’s hands rough and fast at her body as she quickly undresses her.

“So pretty,” Saxa tells her as she watches the dress pool at the floor around her feet, as she watches Sibyl’s nipples harden from cold and excitement.

And the thing is, Sibyl probably should feel ashamed, she should try and cover herself with her hands, she should do approximately million things and she _should_ be modest, but she somehow can’t bring herself to do any of those things. She can’t, not with appreciation in Saxa’s voice and not when she can feel herself getting wetter every second under Saxa’s gaze.

Saxa smirks as if she knew exactly what Sibyl is thinking and she presses her hands against Sibyl’s body, her fingers playing with her nipples, lips sucking a bruise into her collar bone.

“I shall make you scream my name,” she promises her, hot and aroused and _fuck_ but Sibyl believes her.

She almost doesn’t even register it when Saxa pushes her back until she lands on the bed and before she can move, Saxa is on top of her, her hands spreading Sibyl’s thighs wide and her lips pressing hot rough kisses to Sibyl’s core and Sibyl is pretty sure she is about to see stars.

“Come for me, little thing,” Saxa tells her softly, biting into her thigh before diving back in and here, that’s it and Sibyl shouts her name and comes, so hard she almost blacks out, but she doesn’t and she is definitely conscious when Saxa moves back up and kisses her and _everything_ was hotter than Sibyl dared believe, but she can taste herself on Saxa’s lips and she kisses her even deeper.

“How do you want me?” Sibyl murmurs into the kiss and Saxa laughs, rich and happy, before gently taking hold of Sibyl’s hand and guiding it to her opening, and scratch everything Sibyl said before, this, Saxa using _her_ fingers to make herself come is the hottest thing ever, never mind that Saxa hasn’t stopped kissing her.

When she finally comes, it is with Sibyl’s fingers deep inside her and with Sibyl’s lips on her collar bone and with Sibyl’s name in her mouth.

Afterwards, they lie together curled up on the bed (and it is glorious; Sibyl has never before experienced it, but she could definitely get used to it) and Saxa is playing with her hair and drawing random pictures on her naked belly.

“Are you,” Sibyl starts and then she coughs and tries again. “It was- it was great,” she whispers and Saxa smirks against the back of her neck.

“Das ist gut zu wissen,” she answers and Sibyl may have no idea what has been said but she can feel a new spike of arousal nevertheless.

“Could it- do you think there is a chance this could happen again?” Sibyl asks then and Saxa growls and rolls them so that she is on top of Sibyl.

“You be fool,” she says and she doesn’t sound angry but her voice is rough, “if you think I ever let you leave this bed.”

“What about you and Gannicus then?” Sibyl continues and alright, maybe she does sound slightly breathless. “I mean-“

“I know what you mean,” Saxa interrupts her, almost harshly.

“I’ll speak with him.” She adds softly after a small hesitation that doesn’t sound like her at all. “He’ll be alright, though.” and Sibyl shouldn’t ask, it’s not her thing and she definitely shouldn’t get involved in this, especially if Saxa is going to break Gannicus’s heart for her.

“Apologies,” she whispers anyway. “I wish it could be other way but- I don’t think I could- that I could share. But if this was only a one night thing, I’ll understand.”

She thinks she has seen enough of Gannicus to be sure he wouldn’t mind it if Saxa took occasional lovers _without _him. Saxa gives her a sharp look before biting into her shoulder.

“_He_’ll be alright. This was pretty. And I like the man in my bed. But I was not his meant to be-“ she shrugs “I thought he might have been mine until I found myself between your thighs.” She then lets out a string of curses that would be enough to make some pirates look ashamed and positions herself right back between said thighs and Sibyl blushes but lets her anyway.

“You make me question all,” Saxa tells her. “I’d much rather used my tongue a different way.”

And then she does.

Oh gods, she does.

“Are you happy?” Gannicus asks her several weeks later, his voice surprisingly gentle. He also takes the heavy box she was carrying until now from her and smirks as he follows her on her way into the villa she and Saxa are now sharing.

“I- yes,” she answers, surprised. “Gratitude, by the way.”

They walk in silence for a while a she can almost feel the gazes of other people on her, they all seem to be wondering why the former god of the arena, one of Spartacus’ generals would be wasting his time with a former house slave, especially one that lured his lover away, not that Sibyl herself isn't asking the very same question.

“Why are you helping me?” she blurts out then and he laughs at that.

“Look at you,” he says, amused but not mocking “it appears you do happen to have a voice after all.”

She can’t bring herself to smile.

“Why?” she repeats.

He sighs.

“You think I should hate you, because you make Saxa happier than she has ever been with me?” he asks her and there is still amusement in his voice, but it is mixed with bitterness now.

“I don’t know,” she answers. “You saved my life, didn’t even let me thank you properly and then I slept with your woman and now you are helping me and-“

He half-heartedly kicks the door of the villa open as she keeps standing next to it, sort of helpless and his arms are full, kind of effectively shutting her up. She slips into the villa after him, watching him as he puts the box on the floor.

“Your life was saved as a result of us taking the city, the fact that it was me means nothing. It could have been Spartacus, it could have been Naevia, it could have been Agron, it happened to be me. It is of no importance. And just so that we are clear, Saxa is not my fucking woman. It was her will and her own decision and she deserves to be happy.”

“Even if it means you won’t be?” she asks him then.

Gannicus turns around to actually face her, his fingers dancing on the sheath of his swords but she isn't afraid, not anymore.

“Do I look unhappy to you? I still get to fuck plenty of beautiful women and if Saxa found someone, who means more to her than I do, well, good for her. Life is too short to fuck someone when you can be fucking the one.”

Sibyl is somewhat aware that they are still standing on the doorstep while talking about clearly deep things and she is almost sure she should invite him in and offer him some wine but before she can bring herself to it, he smiles at her in a way that makes her knees feel weak and alright, she understands why almost every woman and a good half of men desire him and then he is gone before she can ask him anything else.

“Is everything alright?” Saxa asks her that evening, when they lie curled up on a bed, sweaty and panting and Sibyl smiles and whispers “Yes.” and, to her own surprise, she completely means it.


End file.
